Doji Akiko
Isawa Akiko was a shugenja Reibai Magic of Rokugan, p. 14 of the Tribe of Isawa. She returned as a spirit through Oblivion's Gate and became the wife of Crane Clan Champion Doji Kurohito, thus becoming Doji Akiko. She was killed a second time by Kurohito when he discovered her connections to the 12th-century Gozoku conspiracy. Tribe of Isawa Daughter of Isawa It was Akiko, as the daughter of Isawa, who convinced her father to accept the aid of the Kami Shiba when Toshi Tetsuharu fell to the Shadowlands Horde at the dawn of the Empire. Fires of the Phoenix Akiko had met Shiba and Shinsei outside the city gates, telling them politely that they were not welcome, and her father would not see them. The two men ignored her and had proceeded into the city. Secrets of the Crane, p. 46 Bethrothed Isawa crafted the Isawa's Last Wish as a wedding gift for Akiko and her bethrothed Asako Sagoten. Isawa's Last Wish To Change the World, by Rich Wulf Akiko wielded the Wish and felt it as a draining experience. Broken Wishes, by Rich Wulf Broken Bethrothal In the year 42 Sagoten's father, Asako Yogo, left the Phoenix, as he bore a curse edicted by Fu Leng himself. At the same time the Soul of Shiba revealed the Path of Man to the Asako, which could lead to a higher plane of existence when mastered. The Isawa were consumed by jealousy at being denied this gift. The rift between the families led Akiko to cancel her betrothal with Asako Sagoten Secrets of the Phoenix, pp. 8-9 after one of Sagoten's cousins killed an Isawa in a duel erupting from an argument over the Wish. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 87 Death In the year 72 Imperial Histories 2, p. 34 Sagoten took up Isawa's Last Wish in anger, feeling that his father, Asako Yogo had abandoned him following his curse, and blaming the Isawa for not doing all they could to help Yogo. He tried to regain her love by selfishly using Last Wish. The Last Wish flared out of control, killing Sagoten, Akiko, and Shiro Akiko was reduced to a barren field. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 9 Returned Spirit Akiko returned to the mortal realm through Oblivion's Gate during the War Against Shadow. It was during the Battle of Oblivion's Gate when her talents caught the attention of Daidoji Rekai, who welcomed her back to the Empire after the battle was over. Rekai aided Akiko and other spirits in adjusting to their new surroundings. Wanderings Upon her return to the Phoenix, Akiko found them a fractious group of untrusting shugenja, who cared more about political infighting than enlightenment or contemplation. Akiko turned away from her clan in shame, and traveled the Empire to see it as it had become. War of Spirits During the War of Spirits she was pursued by the Steel Chrysanthemum's servants, who were seeking the secrets of Isawa's Last Wish, Akiko begged for sanctuary before the gates of Kyuden Doji. Eager to spite the Chrysanthemum's minions, the Crane Clan Champion Doji Kurohito invited Akiko into the palace halls. Secrets of the Crane, p. 45 During her time there, Kurohito and Akiko fell in love. Doji Kurohito (Spirit Wars flavor) Staying in the Mortal Realm After the War the Emperor commanded that all spirits should return to their rightful place, but Doji Kurohito petitioned for Akiko to stay with him, saying he would kill himself if she was not allowed. In addition to Akiko, Kurohito petitioned that any spirit loyal to Toturi I would be allowed to stay. All would have to undergo a ritual to sever their connection with the Spirit Realms. The Emperor saw wisdom in this proposal and allowed it. Unfinished Business, Part II Kurohito's Wife In the month of the Dog the two were wed, Imperial Histories 2, p. 204 and the daughter of Isawa became Doji Akiko. She was one of Kurohito's most trusted advisers, who relied upon her wisdom many times, and she took over much of the responsibility for the general running of the clan. Rebuilding the Court, by Shawn Carman Strangers, by Rich Wulf Elemental Master To seal the treaty between the Phoenix and Crane Clans, Doji Akiko became Master of Water in 1159 nominated by Isawa Taeruko. Arrow of Purity (Fall of Otosan Uchi flavor) The induction ceremony was conducted in Nikesake before the assembled Council of Masters and Kurohito. Secrets of the Phoenix, p. 69 Ivory Kingdoms Treaty The same year Akiko sent Kakita Munemori and Konetsu to make contact with a gaijin ambassador of the Ivory Kingdoms, who was seeking a special ginseng variety which only grew in the Fantastic Gardens of the Doji, but had disembarked in Yasuki Yashiki, a territory controlled by Akodo Kaneka. The Crane were able to foul the Shogun and made the supply treaty. Strangers, by Rich Wulf Aikune's Retreat In 1160 while the Council of Five where dealing a trade treaty with Yasuki Naosuke, Shiba Aikune rushed in the chamber. He told the Elemental Masters his decision to use the power of the Wish against Fu Leng and left. The next thing Akiko knew of Aikune was that an explosion devastated the Temple of the Last Wish, and Aikune with the Wish were disappeared. Aikune was alive, but shamed. He had commanded the Wish to magically march to Tengoku, being rebufed by the Wish who became uncontrolled, and caused the explosion. The Wish was afraid of the Kami who killed his father Isawa. Aikune had came with the Wish into exile. Toturi III After the Four Winds marched upon the City of the Lost and Hantei Naseru had been crowned Emperor, A New Emperor, by Rich Wulf Akiko offered fealty to both Toturi Sezaru and Akodo Kaneka in the Phoenix Clan. Sezaru became Isawa Sezaru and the Shogun was only Kaneka. Homecoming, by Shawn Carman Kaneka Betrothed Akiko had invited Kaneka to join the Phoenix, the closest ally of the Crane Clan, to have access to the military might of the Shogun if a conflict appeared. Akiko and Doji Tanitsu came to met Kaneka at Shiro Shiba to cement an alliance between Kaneka and the Crane, offfering a bride, Doji Yasuyo. Kaneka requested a meeting with Yasuyo before accept. Rain of Blood In 1165 Akiko and the rest of the council were warned of the Rain of Blood and decided to only advise the Emperor and the Crane Clan. The Phoenix Shugenja coordinated a ritual that protected the Phoenix lands of the Rain. Blood Dawn, Part VII: Soul of the Phoenix, by Rich Wulf After the death of Isawa Taeruko, Akiko became the new leader of the council with the support of Isawa Sachi. Report of Miya Shoin to the Righteous Emperor, Toturi III (Imperial Herald v2 #16) Hidden City The four Isawa Masters were summoned in the Grove of the Five Masters. What they would discuss was not for Ningen's ears. Shiba Ningen was the only Elemental Master who was not Isawa, and there was only one secret the other Masters kept from him, Gisei Toshi, the Hidden City. Agasha Hamanari, the Phoenix prophet, had had another vision regarding blood, hammer, and the hidden city. The Masters understood that Yajinden, the bloodspeaker smither had contacted with Ambition, the Bloodsword he had crafted centuries ago, which was kept at Gisei Toshi. There were many powerful nemuranai in the city, and even two Black Scrolls. Nakamuro was outvoted, he lobbied for asking aid and sharing the knowledge of the city, while the rest voted to maintain the secrecy and defend the city, or destroy Gisei Toshi if it was not possible. Fires of the Hidden City, Part One, by Rich Wulf Kusatte Iru While Iuchiban began the Siege of Gisei Toshi he unleashed the Kusatte Iru toward Kyuden Isawa as distraction for the Wolf and the Council while the Bloodspeaker carried out his true plans at Gisei Toshi. The four available members of the Council and Naka Tokei began a ritual in the Grove of the Five Masters, while Togashi Satsu and Isawa Sezaru fought the immense oni gaving time for the ritual. Isawa Taeruko completed the spell with her sacrifice, and the monster was sent to its slumber again. Fires of the Hidden City, Part Five, by Rich Wulf Doji Akiko became the new spokesman of the Council. Gozoku Akiko believed there were no heroes on earth that could compare with the ones of the Dawn of the Empire, so she grow dissatisfied. Akiko encountered Bayushi Atsuki and found that he shared her disdain for the modem world. She became one of the founders of the new Gozoku. Four Winds, pp. 129-130 In 1165 she subtly denigrated the Emperor Toturi III, and some individuals began to doubt about Naseru's leadership. Clan Letter to the Crane (Hidden City timeline) Akiko held a position of leadership in the Gozoku conspiracy reformed by Atsuki. She controlled the Gozoku's interests within the Crane and Phoenix with the help of Kakita Munemori and Isawa Sachi. Dawn of Lotus, The Crane Clan, by Shawn Carman Throughout her time with the Gozoku, she has attempted to undermine the authority of the Emperor, blaming much of Iuchiban's rampage and the Rain of Blood on his weaknesses. She manipulated Kaneka into moving his army back into the Imperial City in order to more efficiently serve the Emperor. War of Fire and Thunder In 1166 the cargo of a Mantis captured vessel was found a Black Scroll, the Wasting Disease. This scroll had been used to destroy a Phoenix village several days ago. The Gift, by Rich Wulf Ochiai sided with Nakamuro in attempting to prevent hostilities with the Mantis Clan, but Ningen sided with Sachi and Akiko Lotus Personalities: Isawa Sachi and the War of Fire and Thunder was the result. Shiba Tsukimi was sent to Toshi Ranbo to deliver the scroll to the Emperor Toturi III, so that he might choose an appropriate guardian. Akiko succesfully lobbied the Council to politely refusing Kaneka's aid in the Phoenix Clan's war against the Mantis. It was Akiko's belief that Kaneka served the Empire more efficiently in the capital. In true Akiko wished to maintain the Shogun beside his brother Naseru to diminish the Emperor power, following her Gozoku goals. Akiko as Crane in the War Akiko ordered that Crane soldiers not to interfere in the war between Mantis and Phoenix in order to maintain the Crane's peace with both the Phoenix and Mantis. Mantis troops crossed a yobanjin area to attack the slightly defended Fujita Mura, in the way of Kyuden Isawa. Doji Jun'ai, who was in the area and advised by Kakita Tsuken, initially followed her orders. Tsuken alone faced the Mantis Legion and was able to kill in a duel the Mantis leader, Yoritomo Yorikane. As a result the army spared the village and Tsuken proven he was enlightened and became the Keeper of Fire. Another army led by Yoritomo Naizen was also in the way of Fujita Mura, and Jun'ai changed her mind. She gathered as many troops she could, even from differents clans. Naizen had superior numbers but without surprise withdrew for another time. Jun'ai proven she was enlightened and became the Keeper of Water. Blue Skies, by Rich Wulf It was not known why Akiko had given such orders. Exposed as Gozoku In 1167 Akiko was at Kyuden Doji in the wedding of her daughter Doji Domotai with Ikoma Kusari. During the ceremony a Lion courtier, Ikoma Masote approached her, and talked about an Akiko's subordinate, Doji Tanaka. Tanaka was one of Akiko principal couriers for several years until his recent death at the hands of bandits while traveling between the Crane and Phoenix provinces. Akiko realized Masote was aware of where her loyalty truly lied. A leakage within the Gozoku had happened exposing her to the worst consequences. Kakita Munemori, another Gozoku, heard the conversation and Masote left when he reached the pair. Death Akiko was killed by her husband, Doji Kurohito, after her connection to the Gozoku was announced before the Emperor by Ikoma Masote and Doji Takeji. Masote had gathered evidence of caravans of goods being redirected by Kakita Osei from where they were needed to the stronghold of Bayushi Atsuki in the Unicorn provinces. Though Kurohito loved Akiko, his honor was the more powerful influence. Toturi III denied Masote to follow the tradition that a treason to the Emperor had to be atoned by the death of all the traitor's family line. The Righteous Emperor spared in that way the life of Akiko's daughter, Doji Domotai. Kurohito committed seppuku shortly after. The Topaz Championship, part 2, by Shawn Carman Many within the Phoenix also committed seppuku to cleanse the dishonor Akiko brought upon the clan from her involvement with the Gozoku. This weakened the Phoenix in their war with the Mantis. Brothers, by Shawn Carman See also * Doji Akiko/Meta External Links * Doji Akiko (Broken Blades) * Doji Akiko Exp (Enemy of my Enemy) Category:Tribe of Isawa Category:Crane Clan Members Isawa Akiko Category:Members of the Gozoku Isawa Akiko